The Stroke of Midnight
by SarkLover
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve and when everyone else is gone, who will be there for Remus?


**The Stroke of Midnight **

Remus caught his breath when she appeared at the top of the stairs. Her dark auburn hair was half-way pulled back, a few stray wisps framing her beautiful face. The dress she was wearing was a simple black one, but it did wonders for her curvy body. The length of the dress and the tall heels she wore enhanced her legs, making them look as though they went for miles. He had always had a thing for girls with long legs.

Remus gulped; she was obviously not a girl any longer, although it took him a while to realize that. And even though he was at least twenty years her senior, that didn't stop the color from rising to his cheeks. What had he gotten himself into now?

_"Come on, Remus, you know you'll be bored. Tonks and Sirius have that family thing, the rest of my family is in Egypt with Bill, and Harry and Hermione have got each other. Besides, no one should ever spend New Year's Eve alone." _

_"Ginny..." he started to protest._

_"No, Remus," she interrupted quickly. "You're going to get dressed up and we'll have a fancy dinner here. It'll be fun!"_

_There was no use arguing any longer. "Fine. But don't expect me to be good company."_

_"Oh no," Ginny replied, grinning slightly and shaking her head. "I'm sure you're a great person to spend time with."_

And that was what had brought him here, wearing slacks and a nice grey shirt that he liked to think brought out his eyes. His former student was sitting across the table from him and he couldn't deny the shivers he felt when their legs touched under the table, or when her hand brushed his when they both reached for the salt. He couldn't deny them no matter how hard he tried.

"Play something on the piano, please," she begged him after the plates were cleared away and they had settled down in the front parlor with a bottle of champagne between them.

Remus didn't even bother protesting; living with a few of the Weasley siblings in number 12 Grimmauld Place for the past few years had taught him that Ginny was a stubborn woman who never gave up on something. He slowly got up from the comfortable armchair he was currently in and headed over to the cold hard piano bench. Settling himself, he began to play.

Ginny watched and listened to Remus with fascination. She had heard him play in the afternoons sometimes but never before had she seen him while he played. His long fingers danced across the black and white keys faster than she could have imagined. Ginny was so absorbed in his played that she didn't even realize it when he stopped.

"Ginny?" his soft voice broke through her revery. She glanced up to find his face inches from hers.

"Oh!" she started and quickly looked away from his probing eyes. "That was beautiful, Remus."

He opened his mouth but thought better of what it was he was going to say and replied with a whispered, "Thank you."

After refilling their glasses, Remus led her out to the back yard to watch the Muggle fireworks in the neighborhood. They stood silently for almost half of an hour before Ginny shivered unconciously.

"Are you cold?" Remus asked before he could stop himself. _What a stupid question you dimwit! _he thought to himself, _Of course she's cold, look at that thin scrap of cloth she's wearing!_

"A little," Ginny admitted, not meeting his gaze. "I knew I should've putted on something warmer, it being the end of Decem-" she stopped and jumped a little in surprise when she felt his arms wrap around her from behind, large hands running up and down her arms to warm her. "Thank you," she whispered.

Remus didn't say anything right away, just rested his chin on the top of her head. "Happy New Year, Ginny."

She turned around slowly so that his arms remained around her slim waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Three," she whispered, smiling.

"Two," he said softly, unknowingly leaning in a few inches.

"One," they said together and both leaned in, their lips touching softly.

Ginny pulled back when a particularly loud firework went off over their heads.

"Happy New Year, Remus."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, only the plot.

**A/N:** Just a bit of fluff there... hope you enjoyed!! Happy New Year everyone and please please review!!


End file.
